Turn Around
by KeyRing
Summary: Accidental touching in the shower leads to Light giving L oral.


**A/N: **Another kink from the meme dn_kink on livejournal.

---

"I'm going first."

"You may not close the curtain."

"What?"

"Doing so would defeat the purpose of this, Light-kun." He jangled the chain.

"So I'll just leave the curtain open and flood the bathroom?"

"No, actually, I thought to conserve water and continue your surveillance, we'd do it together."

"Together."

"Yes, Light-kun, that's what I said."

Light was staring at L with disbelief. Never in his life did he imagine that he would be forced to take a shower with another man, while handcuffed to that man, while being perpetually watched by that man. But the detective's blank eyes were set in solidarity of his order and disobeying wasn't an option. With L, it never was. Light could hit him, scream and threaten L all he wanted, but in the end, the detective got his way because in the end, Light knew that L knew best and there wasn't any doubt about it.

"Turn around," Light said sharply, turning his own back away from L.

L sighed. "We just established that in a few short minutes, we will both be wet and naked in the shower. I really don't think turning around is going to make any difference in the situation."

"Fine," snapped Light. Maybe Misa was right. Maybe L was on that side of the fence.

"I'm aware that Misa's earlier accusations surrounding my sexuality may be causing you some discomfort right now, but please, Light-kun." L removed his own shirt. "This isn't easy for me either, you know." He added, letting a hint of disdain color his voice.

"Fine," Light said again, and fully stripped. "Satisfied?"

"Yes," said L, stepping out of his jeans. "Shall we?"

Light slid open the shower door and stepped in, L following behind him. He turned on the water and the liquid fell from the showerhead like rain, drenching his auburn hair and matting it to his forehead almost instantly. He pushed it out of his eyes and looked over his shoulder at L. The detective's hair had also fallen flat against his head, giving him the look of a lost, wet dog. His large eyes were still staring at Light.

"What now?"

"Is there anything about you that isn't perfect?" L said quietly.

Light rolled his eyes and turned around, reaching for the shampoo. If he was so perfect, why did L suspect him? He squirted the soap into his palm and rubbed it into his hair. The feeling of being cleansed had always been one of his favorite sensations. He liked the idea of all the negativity surrounding him being washed down the drain. Today, however, with L blatantly and indiscreetly watching him, he could only feel tense.

"Pass the conditioner, Light-kun," said L in his irritatingly nonchalant voice. Light turned around to hand him the bottle, but slipped in the shampoo that was running across the floor of the shower and fell into L's chest. The detective caught him and pulled him upright and Light regained his balance, aware that his thigh had crashed into L's penis and had rubbed against it on his way back to his full height.

"Sorry," said Light, blushing furiously. He took a step backwards and turned around again. He started scrubbing his hair, more intently than before to try and brush away the awkward aura that was hanging in the air. He hadn't meant to touch L at all, L would know that, right? He could still feel a burning sensation on his thigh where L's junk had touched him, and the burning was starting to spread to the rest of his body. Lost in thought, Light hadn't noticed that L didn't respond to his apology. He glanced over his shoulder to check on him. The detective was casually washing his hair, eyes still fixed on Light. He was also hard.

"What the FUCK?!" cried Light, jumping further away from L.

"What? Oh," said L, realizing the source of Light's panic. "Just because I'm a super detective doesn't mean I don't have functioning reproductive organs."

He said it so plainly that Light felt embarrassed for his reaction.

"And by the looks of things, yours work pretty well too."

Light looked down and sure enough, he was also stiff as a rod. "I... I..."

L reached up and rubbed the soap in Light's hair. Light inhaled, drawing in the fruity smell of the shower and L's fingertips put pressure on his scalp. Light took the cue and sank to his knees, hands working their way down L's slippery hips, until his face was even with L's need.

"Light-kun," L breathed and Light licked him slowly, tasting water and precome mixed together. L leaned his head back against the back wall of the shower, eye closed and a sigh fluttered out of his throat. The humidity of the shower was flushing their skin, causing blotches of pink to bloom where Light ran his tongue. The heat was intense. Light felt like he was in a wet sauna, and that only added to the desire that was raging through his body.

And he liked it. Light found himself enjoying the fact that he was sucking off L in the shower while they were both naked and handcuffed together. He imagined the horrified look on his father's face if he could see what his perfect son was doing, but Light couldn't stop himself. His entire body was alert and intoxicated by L, the water running down his body in thin streams, the little noises he was making with Light hit a sensitive spot and the way he was twisting his fingers through Light's hair. Light couldn't believe how easily someone as weird as L could transform into one of the sexiest things Light had ever seen. He wrapped his swollen lips around L's length and slid him into his mouth entirely, unable to continue teasing L with his tongue. With a moan, L started thrusting into his mouth rhythmically as Light began to suck.

Any tension Light had felt earlier was slipping away as L climbed towards climax. He felt comfortable on his knees in the water, and knew that even after this was over, he wouldn't regret it. L was panting in the humidity with lust and desire, fingers still working against Light's skull to keep himself from losing all control. Light was sucking faster and faster. L tasted so good, like the candy he consumed, and Light couldn't get enough. He sucked L into his throat as deep as he could, until- with a heavy groan- the detective came in his mouth. Light swallowed, tasting L's sugary sweetness all the way down his throat.

Light stood up wearily, exhaustion taking over his senses. L looked as unperturbed as always with his finger in his mouth. They rinsed themselves clean and Light turned off the water. Without speaking, they stepped out of the shower and wrapped their wet bodies in the fluffy towels Watari had provided.

"So, Light-kun, was that as bad as you thought it would be?" L smirked, shaking out his hair and breaking the silence.

"No," said Light. "Now turn around, I'm putting my clothes back on."


End file.
